newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Altarin'Dakor Language
Altarin - Power Ciadan - Society Cialtt - Birth Daken – Work Dakor - Servant Daktien - One Who Works or Worker Ja Nomas - Goodbye (to an equal or a stranger) Jedicon - True Jedi Joznnar - Stupid or Idiot Ka Nomas - Goodbye (to a greater or a loved one) Kodonn - Great Kodonn'Dakor - Great Servant. Kodonn'Seitann - Great Herald or Emissary Korvon - Soul Kunis - Clan Lokda - Thirst Misot - Foot Misot'Dakor - Lesser Servant. Misot actually means Foot, so a more literal translation would be foot servant. This comes from the term Misot'Voxann (Foot Soldier). Foot soldiers were the "grunts" in the ancient Altarin army. So, while Foot Servant would be more literal, Lesser Servant is more accurate. Misot'Voxann - Foot Soldier Nabann - Evil or Night Naguis - Hand Naguis'Dakor - Honored Servant. Naguis actually means Hand, so a more literal translation would be Hand Servant. This comes from Naguis'Voxann (Hand Soldier). Hand soldiers were officers appointed to oversee the "grunts" of the ancient Altarin army. Because they had to have a knowledge of the Foot Solder's job, they were raised from the Foot Soldiers. This was a position of honor. So, while Hand Servant would be more literal, Honored Servant is more accurate. Naguis'Voxann - Hand Soldier Nakannda - Death or Oblivion Nomas - Leave Seitann - Herald Sho - Hear Shu - Listen Ta Nomas - Goodbye (to a lesser or an enemy) Topann - Speech Topand - Writing Ulok - Hunger Veralt - Good or Day Veralt Nomas - Goodbye (old AD phrase that is no longer in use) Von - Me, Myself and I Vox - Battle or War Voxann - Soldier Voxavit - Warrior. The difference between Voxann (Soldier) and Voxavit (Warrior) is that Soldiers were hired in times of war, while Warriors were part of a standing peacetime army in ancient Altarin society. Vox'Donn - War Commander Vox'Indant - War General Comments: The Altarin tongue is not so unlike our own. There are however a few differences. For one thing there is no grammar in Altarin speech and writing. Words may be arranged in any way without losing their meaning. As a matter of fact, great writing in Altarin culture is defined as not only a great story, but a manner of speech that surprises the reader. Reading Altarin writing is like putting together a puzzle. Military and other important transmissions are, however, very strait forward. Art in this case is sacrificed for efficiency. Secondly, the Altarin language uses apostrophes in compound words for titles or groups. Examples of this are Vox'Indant, Kodonn'Dakor, and Altarin'Dakor. Finally, the AD have a tendency to double the letter "n" when it comes at the end of a word. Examples of this are Seitann, Voxann, and Kodonn. There are however exceptions. Examples of these would be Altarin, and Jedicon. Also the Altarin have a fondness for adding unnecessary vowels in the middle of words. An example of this is Daktien. Mah glam sovamga mechosu walama... (Altima's first greeting to Xar) Le vamola sho wa lama (Kronos speaking to an aide) Me sahm laka som Altama! (I am Altima or equivilent) Ne ra sama! Glacia tomek e Altarin'Dakor! (Glory to the Servants of Power) Undia tomek e Jedicon! (Honor to the True Jedi) Je, samo lawushan se bukan? (Lasitus asks as he wakes up)